Never Stop Fighting
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: When Sam and Andy's hotel explodes while they are on their honeymoon, tragedy strikes the newlyweds. When something happens to his new wife, Sam vows not to stop fighting until he finds out what really happened. Will their love be strong enough to conquer all?
1. KaBoom

_**Just another Rookie Blue story that was patrolling around in my mind. I hope you guys like it because I'm already planning the sequel. :)**_

* * *

"_Do you, Sam Swarek, take Andrea McNally to be your wife?" _

"_I do." _

"_And do you, Andrea McNally, take Sam Swarek to be your husband?" _

"_I do." _

"_I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

* * *

Andy giggled as Sam literally swept her off her feet, wedding dress and all, and opened the door of the hotel. He carried her through the doorway and laid her down on the bed, hovering over her.

It was hard to believe that just a few short hours ago, she had become Mrs. Andrea Swarek. A married woman. But she was finally married to the man she loved. It was as if her whole life was coming together, one piece at a time. And she was truly happy.

Since they didn't have as much money and they didn't want to stray too far from their job, just in case, they decided to get a room at an exclusive hotel on the outskirts of town for a couple of nights. Andy would have been happy being with him at home, but he insisted on taking her out, and really, who was she to complain?

Andy placed her palms on either side of Sam's face and pulled him down on top of her, pressing her lips to his firmly.

"I love you Sam," she sighed into his ear, pressing her fingertips into his back.

"And I love you," he said, kissing her neck.

She arched her hips, making him groan. Their kisses intensified and before they knew it, their unwanted garments littered the floor around the plush bed.

Andy's body was on fire everywhere Sam touched her. She wanted him, _needed_ him, inside her right now.

"I want you," she moaned into his mouth.

He placed his hand on her back, pushing her to him.

"Babe, you already have me. Forever."

* * *

The next morning, Andy woke up, eyes still closed, and reached over to the other side of the bed, to find only empty air.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and shivering, pulling the sheet around her naked torso.

She resisted the urge to call out Sam's name. She knew he would never leave her, but she worried something happened to him. Because of their line of work, it was entirely possible.

She looked to the side and a note on Sam's pillow caught her eye.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Just ran down the street to the bakery to get you some of those scones you like. I'll be back soon. I love you._

_~Sam _

Andy couldn't suppress a smile as she went to jump in the shower. Thoughts of the rest of her life filled her head.

* * *

Sam looked both ways and then crossed the street, the bag from the bakery swinging lightly in his hand.

He felt so light; in fact there was an extra bounce to his step, and that just didn't happen to Sam Swarek.

Then again, Andy made him a changed man. Here he was, married, a thought that had never crossed his mind until Andy stumbled into his life. He could still remember the first time they had met; her a new cop, him an undercover drug seller. She had taken him down without an extra thought. Had she not blown his cover, he might have appreciated it a little more.

He chuckled to himself. He always knew Andy had a fire in her that Sam saw. It's what made her a good cop and what made her the woman he loved.

Sam could still see Andy walking down the aisle the day before. She was glowing in her white gown. He remembered thinking how beautiful she was. And that she was all his.

All their friends and family had been there at the church. And the reception had been crazy. Sam had asked the limo to pull over at the Penny real quick so he and the rest of the bridal party could have a quick drink. Traci, Andy's maid of honor, shook her head, but helped herself to a drink anyway.

Andy had looked at Sam, a permanent smile on her face. There was such a loving look in her eyes whenever she looked at him, and he loved that. It gave him a funny feeling in his stomach, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Sam nearly crashed into some lady walking her dog and he mumbled an apology as he scooted around her. He had to get his head out of the clouds, but right now, he was enjoying the feeling.

He whistled a mindless tune to himself as he crossed another street. Then he stopped and looked up at the huge hotel sprawled before him.

He had to crane his neck and shield his eyes from the sun to look up at the top of it. He was happy that he was able to take Andy out at least somewhere for their honeymoon. He regretted not having enough money, even though he knew she didn't care about stuff like that.

He imagined Andy up in one of the rooms, lying, sleeping peacefully in bed. Or dancing naked to some song on the radio, which he had walked in on her doing multiple times in his apartment.

He grinned and went to take a step into the street.

And that's when the hotel exploded, right before his eyes.


	2. Under The Rubble

Sam's feet starting working before his brain did, and he took off running across the street, narrowly avoiding being crushed by a speeding taxi.

But he didn't care. All he needed was to get to Andy. No matter the cost. He had to hold her in his arms and kiss her face and reassure himself that she was okay.

He couldn't lose her, not after he had just gained her for the rest of their lives.

On the sidewalk just in front of the hotel, it was almost impossible to see through the thick smoke and it was hard to breathe. But Sam pushed on, through the mob of people that were pushing out of the hotel.

Sam knew if he didn't get in there now there was no way he was going to be able to get in once the cops and ambulances arrived and turned it into a crime scene.

He was also aware that what he was doing was extremely dangerous and probably really stupid. The odds that Andy was still inside were probably slim considering she was a smart girl and probably knew to get out.

But his wife might be in there, and he wasn't giving up without a fight.

Plus, he knew Andy and she would most likely make numerous stops on her way out to help any of the people inside that might not make it out.

Sam pushed through the people until he made it into a clearing and he tried to breathe. He didn't do well in crowded spaces. But when he tried to suck in air, he immediately coughed it back out. The air in here was tainted and no good, but it would have to do.

Sam's mind was churning and for a second, he couldn't recall what floor his and Andy's room was on.

He counted to three, trying to clear his head and there it was: Second Floor, Room 122.

Figuring the elevators weren't working; Sam found the nearest set of employee stairs and raced up them two at a time, dodging people.

No one paid him much attention' they were too intent on saving themselves out of the burning and collapsing building. No one stopped him or even glanced his way.

Sam barely heard the cacophony of noise that was permeating from every direction; people's high pitched screams, fire alarms from the ceiling, the pounding of a stampede of people trying to escape. But Sam was too focused to care.

_Andy, Andy, Andy. _

His mind was on a loop, replaying only that one word in his head. He needed to get to her. She needed him; he could feel it.

"Hold on, baby, I'm coming," Sam said to himself, barely audible above the rest of the noise.

He was nearing the second floor, but still he did not let up. He kept running full force in the direction of their room.

It was like a nightmare; the faster he tried to go, the more leaden his legs felt and time seemed to be slipping away.

Sam pushed through the employee door and burst onto the second floor.

He felt an inferno of heat exploding from his left and he turned and looked to see a huge wall of fire.

He spun on his heel, thanking his lucky stars that his and Andy's room was on the opposite end of the hall.

Sam fumbled around in his pocket, searching for his room key, but soon saw he wouldn't need it.

On this end of the hallway, most of the doors were blown of their hinges and the floor was in delicate condition; there were holes everywhere.

Sam was forced to slow to a crawl, his intent not to fall through the floor.

There were no people around here; most had already hopefully escaped. Either that or they were dead.

Sam shook his head, refusing to let his mind take that kind of turn. Andy was fine. She was already outside, helping others get to paramedics and being the kind person and cop she was trained to be.

But he still had this nagging feeling that he had to get back to the room and check it out. Just in case.

Sam kept his gaze focused dead ahead, refusing to look in or at any of the other rooms. He didn't want to see.

He tiptoed around some of the larger sized holes in the floor and finally arrived in front of Room 122, breathless and choking on smoke, eyes burning.

He looked up and saw that the room was barely even a room anymore.

He could barely squeeze through what used to be the doorway for there was so much debris blocking the way. But he forced his way in, flinging his hands over his head to avoid getting knocked unconscious by any unloosed rubble.

"Andy!" Sam called out. "Andy, you in here?" He kept trying to raise his voice for her to hear, but he had to stop and bend over to cough up what seemed like his lungs. Every breath he took burned his airway, but still he would not let up.

"Andy! McNally, talk to me!"

Could it have only been an hour or so ago that he had left her this morning to go get breakfast. It seemed like centuries.

It was then that he turned and saw a delicate pale hand, peeking out from under a huge piece of rubble, palm down.

Sam couldn't help but sink to his knees in despair.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Could she have survived? **_


End file.
